iSee Scrambled Words
by mrld97
Summary: Sam has Dyslexia, a disorder where she sees words scrambled and has a hard time processing them.  But she never told anyone, but what if Carly and Freddie start getting suspicious?  Inspired by "Add it Up" from Shake it Up.  Seddie moments
1. Dyslexia

**Author's Note: Okay, this is a Seddie story, you just have to be a little patient sorry. I really hope you like it. I was pretty much inspired by seeing a "Shake it Up" episode, you will probably know which one by the end of the chapter. And I'm really sorry if I have my facts wrong (You might be seriously confused because you have no idea what I'm talking about yet) but it's just that I'm doing a project on it for health, and since I'm researching it and know some things about it, and I thought since Sam is never good in school, I'd give it a shot. Oh and by the way, Sam is pretty OOC this chapter, but that's just because she is thinking about how she really feels about what she goes through everyday, she will be more in character next chapter promise.**

**Disclaimer: Really, I pr**_**omise**_** I'd tell you if I owned iCarly, but I don't… Dan the Genius Man does.**

(Sam's POV)

Yay… I have a quiz today. Actually that was sarcasm… I never look forward to quizzes or tests, because I can never understand them. I fail… _especially grammar._

I looked at the first question, and sighed when I read it.

_Ple seacor erctefehol lowiegpnar agrpah._

I closed my eyes, knowing that the sentence won't be any different when I open them.

I struggle when I read, and when I write.

It's not because I don't have the ability to, because I do, and I have average intelligence just like any other student here.

People just think I'm too lazy to study, but I do try, but the words just get jumbled together and mixed up and I can't read it.

I do pretend to be lazy though, I don't want anyone to find out about this, like Carly or Freddie. I just don't want to tell anyone, it'll make them treat me different, and it's just embarrassing, too.

The only person who knows this about me is my mom. She used to care about my grades, she always tried to help me succeed, but when I wouldn't, she gave up on me, and so did I. I just can't keep up with the other students. I wished it was easier for me.

_Come on Sam_, I said to myself, _you know these words_. I know I've seen them a thousand times, I know it, but why does it always take me a few minutes to figure it out?

I carefully tried to comprehend what I was reading, sometimes I understood, sometimes it was a jumbled mess and I take forever to put the words to make sense.

I looked at everything I had to read for the test. Paragraphs and paragraphs or things I had to read, and then _correct_.

Sentences were smushed together, and the spacing looked off, and they were just out of order, in my head.

I glanced over to Carly, who looked just about done, and then to Freddie, who looked the same. Then I looked at my paper, less than halfway done.

My guidance councilor knows about this, too, actually, not just my mom.

I secretly go to an extra help class with a specially trained teacher. She tells me that I get better, but I really don't see it. The words are still like looking into a bowl of alphabet soup. Scrambled.

I sighed. I'm only on question four, while everyone else in my class was nearly done with the whole fifteen question quiz.

I barely try anymore. It's never going to come clear to me, the words are always scrambled and I'm unable to read them without difficulty.

Every single day.

I have difficulty reading, and spelling, and even giving directions. I have trouble processing these words. I know I will fail this test, just like any other. I won't get into a college, and I won't get a good job. I couldn't help but keep thinking about the time I was in that fight with my mom, and Carly invited her over, and she told me that I had no future. I remember how much I wanted to cry, but I lied and said, "My future is gonna be just fine."

I sighed, and looked at the time. I had five minutes; well actually I had fifteen more minutes, because I get extra time on tests. But I just finish at lunch, when I tell Carly and Freddie that I have detention and they believe me.

The bell rang, and when the teacher was collecting tests, she waited until she collected all of the others until taking mine and put it on her desk for when I come back up later.

I looked for Freddie and Carly, and they waited by the door like always.

"Hey, Sam!" Carly said cheerfully.

"Hey." I replied.

"You seem a little out of it today." Freddie commented.

I rolled my eyes, "I hate quiz day."

Carly smiled, "So does the rest of the class, Sam."

I shrugged, "iCarly rehearsal tonight, right?"

"Yeah, both of you guys meet me at my locker after school so we can walk back to my apartment, 'kay?"

Both me and Freddie said "Yup." At the same time, and I gave him an annoyed look, and he rolled his eyes.

Carly was about to turn, but then looked at me, "Oh, and you wrote down new ideas on index cards, right?"

I looked up at her, "Yeah. I've got them, and I gotta go to class. Bye!"

Doing iCarly was hard to do to, but I find my way to do a good job with it.

As I walked I took out the index cards that took me more time that it should to write.

Next period was gym, and I was back to my normal self, because there was no reading or writing involved in gym, so I didn't have to struggle like I did in all my other classes because of my _**dyslexia.**_

**Author's Note: Yes SAM has DYSLEXIA. (Which is a disorder where you have difficulty processing language and sentences... actually I think it's hard to describe… maybe you should look it up….) ANYWAY sorry she was out of character, I know she was, and I did that on purpose. She will be more like the Sam we know in the next chapter! Review if you like it and want me to keep going please!**

** ~SEDDIE~**


	2. At least a B

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I was just really busy you wouldn't believe how busy I've been and how much I've been wanting to update this for you. I'll try to make this a good chapter, so I hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE!**

** Oh and, I'm sorry to disappoint, but this is not longer a Seddie relationship story, just a Seddie Friendship. It would be a really bad Seddie story because I'm mostly trying to focus on her Dyslexia. So I'm sorry if you guys like, hate me now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, bye.**

"_Another D_, Sam?" Sam's mom said as she found Sam's last test on the counter.

Sam mumbled, "Sorry."

Pam sighed, "I don't like this Sammy. All the D's… it's like you aren't even _trying_ to get through this."

Sam started walking towards the couch, "I do try…" She was sort of lying, "Usually. I kind of give up on myself too, sometimes."

Pam frowned, she felt bad for her daughter, "Well I need you to do better, try harder, I know you can do it Sam, you just have to stay focused in class and when you work with your Dyslexia tutor."

"Mom, I _try_ but I can't get better than a C."

Pam crossed her arms, "Hey, kid, you like doing that show iCarly, right?"

Sam looked up at her mom, "Of course, why?" She was confused, and her mom just said it out of nowhere, she almost never mentions iCarly.

"Well, I'm really sorry, but unless you get at least a B on your next test… you can't do it anymore." Pam said, opening to cabinet to get some chili.

Sam stared at her mom before finally asking, shocked, "What?"

"You heard me honey. Get your grades up, or you are off the show. I know you can do it though, and that special tutor of yours is teaching you well, you just can't stay focused, but you have to try."

"But MOM!" Sam yelled, "This is UNFAIR! You know I have Dyslexia! You can't do that! I'm not listening, I'll do whatever I want!"

"Um, you _will _listen to me 'cause I'm your mother." Pam said, opening the can of chili, and stuffing her spoon in it, "And I know you have Dyslexia, but you can learn to understand with that tutor. I'm not paying her to translate for you; I'm paying for her to help you."

"Mom, you're not paying her at all! Remember? She offers free sessions for whatever stupid reason!" Sam snapped.

Pam shrugged, "Well, she's not _there_ to translate for you, she's there to help you." She corrected.

"Mom, I _can't_ get it! I never will! Just accept it, I'm not going to go to college, you were right, I'm not going to have a bright future."

"_If_ you keep losing hope, Sam." Pam finished what Sam wasn't going to.

Sam rolled her eyes, "I used to try, and have hope. But when I just couldn't get it, I lost it. And I might as well quit iCarly now, 'cause it's not going to magically change."

"It can Sam, I don't know how many times I have to repeat this, but it can if you try hard."

"And I don't know how many times I have to repeat _this_, but I can't get it. And I'm not letting you take iCarly away from me! You took everything else, but not that!"

Pam crossed her arms, "Name three things I took away from you from your bad grades."

Sam raised her eyebrows, shocked, "Oh, I can name three _hundred_. My TV, my laptop, my iPod, Frothy, my bunny, my _pillow_, driving me to school-"

"I don't need your attitude, Sam. You get below a B, you're off iCarly." Pam interrupted, and then walked outside with her chili.

That left Sam standing in the hallway, her jaw dropped, as she was trying to comprehend how she had to get at least a B on her next test. She couldn't let iCarly go, she just couldn't. Her mom can take away everything else, but not that, it meant too much.

But how was she supposed to get a B? She knew she couldn't, but she had to _try._

Sam was on the verge of tears, and was mad at her brother.

How would Carly and Freddie react? She can't tell them.

_**The next morning…**_

__"You seen Sam?" Freddie asked as he found Carly walking to her second period class.

"No, I have no idea where she is!" Carly said, annoyed.

"Where would she be?"

"I don't know, she won't answer her phone."

Freddie sighed, but then saw Gibby walk up the hall.

Gibby walked up, "Hey, why is Sam in the tutoring room?" He almost laughed, but he was too confused.

"What?" Carly and Freddie said at the same time.

Gibby shrugged, "She looked kind of frustrated. But she didn't see me; I just needed to talk to Mrs. Berbeck for a tutoring session… I'm failing Algebra…" He said ashamed.

"Well, why would Sam be there? Tell us exactly what you saw!" Carly said.

Gibby shrugged, and took off his shirt. Carly and Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Okay, here's what happened. So I opened the doors, walked across the plum purple rug, and there I saw her. She was sitting on the couch across from Mrs. Tenaglia, with like, no joke here, three textbooks on the table."

"Woah, textbooks?" Freddie asked, shocked.

"Yeah- huh. I was pretty shocked myself. Anyway, I didn't want her to see me, so I just walked up to see Mrs. Berbeck and sign up for a tutoring session-"

"Okay, okay we don't care about that part, what room?" Freddie asked.

"Um… well I don't know, but it's that room, two doors down, and across the hallway from that bathroom, that's diagonal from our technology room from two years ago with Mr. Baja…"

Freddie and Carly stood there for a minute, first looking at Gibby like he was crazy, but then trying to figure out where the room was.

"How are we supposed to kno-" Carly began.

Freddie interrupted, "Oh, 217?"

Carly stared at him like he was crazy, but Freddie didn't notice.

Gibby snapped his fingers, "YES!"

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Minutes Later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **_

Sam was slamming her head against her textbook, "I ," _smack_, "Will," _smack,_ "Never_," smack_, "be," _smack_, "_normal!"_ _smack._

Mrs. Tenaglia took the textbook from her, "Now Sam, hitting yourself won't help, don't waste your time."

"Maybe I just need glasses-"

"Dyslexia has nothing to do with your eye sight, just pay attention to me Sam-"

The door of the room opened, and to Sam's surprise, and anger, and confusion, and embarrassment, and nervousness, Freddie and Carly came in.

Sam panicked, and covered her face with a book.

After a few seconds of actually believing it was working, the book was yanked away by Freddie, "We see you, Sam."

Sam froze, "Okay. Yes?"

Carly spoke up, "Since when do you get tutored? We've been looking for you all morning!"

"I just need to get a B on my test."

"Why?" Freddie asked.

Sam got Carly and Freddie to come outside, and she said, "Or else I'm off iCarly." She didn't meet there eyes.

She didn't and wasn't going to mention the Dyslexia. No, never, ever going to happen.

Freddie just stared, but Carly said, "Oh, well, just get a B, it's not that hard Sam." She rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea..." Sam muttered.

Freddie heard it, and looked at Carly, "But it's _Sam_. She's lucky if she gets a C!"

"Thank you, Freddifer." Sam said, sarcastically.

Carly shrugged, "But you have a tutor now, so it's going to be piece of cake!"

Sam sighed, "Let's hope so…"

Freddie looked at her, slightly confused, "Well, if you need help, I can always tutor you. I've been a tutor before, how about you just come over to Carly's after school and I can help you, so you can get a good grade on the next test, and you can stay on iCarly.

Sam quickly responded, "Um, n-no."

Freddie grew angry, "Okay, Sam, I get that you don't like me, and don't want to be near me or have me tutor you, but if you really want iCarly to continue… then you have to let me help you!"

Sam snapped, "I already have a tutor. I don't need help."

"Yeah, but that doesn't look like it's working for you… when we saw you, you were hitting your head against a textbook… so maybe you would get better if you were around someone you're comfortable with."

"Okay, listen! You _can't _tutor me, alright? You won't be able to."

"Why not? I mean, I know that you don't do very well… but that's why we tutor people." Freddie argued.

"You just can't. You can't tutor me like you tutor other students, okay? Let's leave it at that, I have to get back to studying." Sam said, and walked back into the room.

Carly and Freddie looked at each other, confused, "What does she mean?" Freddie asked.

Carly looked into the room, where Sam sat back down, "I don't know…"

Freddie looked back, but it just looked like normal tutoring.

"I guess she just said that because she didn't want my help…. Well, the next test is at the end of this week… let's see how that goes. If it's bad, I guess it's good bye iCarly." Freddie sighed, he was kind of hurt.

Carly sighed too.

**Author's Note: Okay, so Carly and Freddie got suspicious about Sam for a second, but then figured it was just an excuse for Freddie not to tutor Sam, so they let it go and went on to worrying about Sam getting a B on her test so they can keep doing iCarly. I'm really sorry if I was unclear, so if it is, please comment your question and I will answer it in the next update. Review! Like it, hate it?**


	3. You just don't get it

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I LOVE how you guys LOVE this story as much as I do! And don't worry, just because it's a Seddie friendship, doesn't mean there will be Creddie, heck no. I hate Creddie as much as I hate my allergies right now (Let me tell you, I'm miserable, it's terrible!) There will be hints of Seddie, no hints of Creddie. SEDDIE! Now that that's out of the way, let's read! (Huh, for some reason that sounds like I'm a teacher trying to convince students that reading is fun….) ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I would tell you if I owned iCarly; I don't.**

Sam opened the door of the Shay's apartment like she usually does after school without permission.

"Hey, Sam!" Spencer said, not even having to look out of his sculpture to see who it was.

"Yo, Spence!" She replied, heading the fridge, "Where's Carly?"

"Upstairs with Freddie, I think they're studying." Spencer said.

Sam sighed, "Oh, okay."

She didn't know if they were doing this to get her to study with them, or just because they like to study for fun.

Carly was studying the math textbook… pretty bored.

"Freddie, the test is at the end of the week! Why do we have to study now?" She complained.

"So maybe when Sam sees us she will let us help her… or something. I don't know, but I think I hear her coming." Freddie said, looking back down at the textbook.

Carly nodded, rolling her eyes, "I guess, she really does have to get a B on that test, or else we will have to end iCarly, I'm not doing it with anyone but Sam."

The door opened, "Hey amigas!" Sam said.

Freddie spoke up, "Amigas means friends that are girls, Sam, nice Spanish."

"Actually it was right." She told him, and smirked.

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"So, I see it's true," Sam said, "You guys _are_ studying…. Nerds. Sam is out, later."

Carly stopped her, "Wait! Why don't you study with us?"

"My brain hurts from all my studying from today, I'll pass."

"But don't you love iCarly? If you don't get at least a B on that test then-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. I have to quit. Fine," Sam grabbed Freddie's textbook, "I'll study."

Freddie asked, "Do you want me to help you?"

"No."

"Why not?" He said, offended.

"I don't want you to."

"But you took my book!" Freddie said, reaching for his textbook back.

"Boo hoo." She said.

Freddie sat next to her, "Let me help you, I don't want iCarly to end."

"It won't end; I have a tutor that can help me."

"But why can't I help you? Do I have cooties?"

"No, I already told you, you won't be able to teach me!" Sam argued.

"But, what do you mean? I thought that was just some weird excuse you made because you didn't want me to help you." Freddie said.

"No, it wasn't an excuse, but if you want to help me _fine_, but you are wasting your time." She said, plainly.

Freddie looked at her; he's been making him confused.

_Wow, I really can't get her to understand_, Freddie thought, _but why?_

Sam looked up, "I don't get it."

Freddie sighed, "Of course you don't."

Sam sighed, and he heard, "You are going to get it, Sam."

"No, I won't!" She stood up, and Freddie noticed that she was on the verge of tears.

Freddie stood up to, "Yeah, you will, you just have to stay keep trying!"

"KEEP TRYING, KEEP TRYING, KEEP TRYING! That's what EVERYONE is SAYING! Well, I've BEEN trying and it isn't helping, I'm tired of people telling me that when they don't know what it's like to have-"Sam stopped short, like she stopped herself from spilling something just in time.

It made Freddie really confused, and really angry, "What, Sam, what?" He said, angrily.

"I won't ever get it!" She shouted, and left the room.

Freddie stood, confused for a few seconds until taking after her.

"Sam!"

She went out the door when we got downstairs, and past Carly who looked baffled.

"SAM!"

She turned around, and Freddie quickly noticed a tear going down her cheek, and he was speechless.

Sam wiped it away, "WHAT, Freddie!"

"What's going on with you?"

"Oh, not much," She said sarcastically, "If I don't pass this test, then we have to quit iCarly. Do you think I want that?"

"No, but, something else. I mean, why are you having so much trouble with this? I can tell you are trying, but it's not sinking in! Just tell me what's going on!"

"I just am a slow learner! Okay, I've always been!"

"That's not it-"

"Just… stay out of it okay? I told you I didn't want you to help me, you don't _get _it, and you won't ever!"

"Get _what_, Sam! Tell me, I'm so confused with you!"

"That I'm a bad student! This is _hard _for me!" Sam lied.

Freddie shook his head, and Sam rolled her eyes.

"I have to go meet with my tutor, bye."

"What can your tutor do that I can't? I'm sure I know the material just as well as her!"

"But you don't know _me _as well as she does." Sam snapped, and left.

Freddie was too helplessly confused, it wasn't even that funny.

**Author's Note: Sorry for it's shortness, I just had some free time and figured I should at least write some. So review?**


	4. Losing Faith

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter! The reviews make my day and encourage me to continue! So thanks I appreciate them! I don't have much to say here, so … ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, for all of those people that wondered if I did… NO.**

Sam was still struggling, and Freddie was still confused, and Carly would pace back and forth half of her day, thinking about iCarly and what it would be like without it if Sam doesn't get a B on her test.

It was now Wednesday, two days after Freddie and Carly found out Sam needed a B on the next test, which is on Friday. Freddie was supposed to be enjoying his free period playing Scrabble buddies, but he wasn't. He was thinking back to Sam, and how she wasn't being herself at during iCarly yesterday, she wasn't really into it. She felt guilty now that iCarly is going to be over.

Yeah, she already started losing their hope, as much as she hated to admit it. Sam started to lose faith in herself, she still was having trouble with her tutor, and she was just stressing that there was no one else to turn to for help.

Carly lost hope when she saw that Sam still wasn't putting in a lot of effort. She wasn't paying attention in class again; she was laying her head on her desk, playing with her pencil while we were supposed to follow along reading to our reading books.

Freddie didn't know why everyone was just losing all their hope, but I guess you can say he did too when he saw Sam secretly packing up a bunch of iCarly props into a cardboard box. He didn't walk in to stop her though; because if he did, he would have yelled at her, which would probably not help, so he just went downstairs and acted like he saw nothing.

Freddie walked into Sam in the hallway on the way to lunch, "Hey Sam how's the studying?"

She became angry, "Why, _why_ is that all you ask me about? I mean, you don't even ask me how my day was, well, not that you would have anyway, but do you have to start a conversation with that?"

Freddie was shocked, "Um, sorry. How was your day?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "I'm not getting a B on my next test. So, I think next iCarly we should announce that it's over."

Freddie grabbed her shoulders, "You don't understand anything?" He asked, confused.

Sam looked at the ground, "No, it's just not getting through…."

He eyed her suspiciously, "But you've been studying for like, two days straight. You didn't obtain _anything_ from your tutoring?"

"Well, I did… but I can't… get it." She said, searching for the words, "I know _how_ to do it."

Freddie looked at her, "Okay, I'm lost, what do you mean. Then why can't you do it? What-"

"I don't want you to think I'm stupid." Sam said, simply.

"Sam, I don't think you're stupid, but what do you mean, why can't you do it, if you know _how_ to ...do … it?" He asked, confused.

"It's just, I don't know, it's complicated." Sam said, trying to inch away from the conversation, "Now, I'm hungry, so if you don't mind… I'm going to enjoy my fat cakes in _peace_."

Freddie walked with her, "Well, maybe I can help you again. Don't you love iCarly?"

Sam looked down at her fat cakes, her hair covering her face, "Yes, but you don't get it. I just, can't … get math."

"But if you really love iCarly, then I think you should at least try harder…"

Then she blew up… not literally.

She looked up at Freddie, and he realized that she had a few tears that slipped out of her eyes, "Freddie! I _love_ iCarly, but I know I'm not going to do well on that quiz. Okay, _okay _just leave me be, okay? I'm sorry for being the reason iCarly is ending!"

Freddie stood there staring. Sam was crying, so something was up, but I already knew that. And it wasn't just about iCarly.

He wanted to go chase after her, and help her, but he didn't know how. She wouldn't let him help, and he wouldn't know what to say or do. But he wanted to find out what the heck was going on, because he knew something was.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Sam laid across the kitchen floor, when her mom walked in.

He mom rolled her eyes, and sighed, "Okay what's up Sam, I know you only lay sprawled across the kitchen floor without eating anything when you're depressed."

Sam moaned, "I'm gonna _fail_! My test, my _lifeeeee._"

"Oh get over it; it's not that bad, hon."

"Mom, I really do try, but that tutor isn't working! AT ALL!"

"Well, that's not her fault. It's yours, you should pay attention more."

"Mom you have _no_ idea what it's like to have Dyslexia!"

"So…?"

"You don't know what I'm going through! I'm trying really hard! Did you know I studied 6 hours a day for two days, and I know what she's talking about, but when she writes me a question I get it wrong!"

"Sam, she's a professional Dyslexia tutor, she's supposed to help you _fix_ that, so you have to try harder!"

Pam started to walk to the next room, when Sam grabbed her ankle, and got dragged across the floor, "MOM MOM MOM! PLEASE I CAN'T QUIT iCARLY I WILL LET EVERYONE DOWN AND I LOVE DOING IT… MOM!"

Her mom yanked her foot away, and Sam hit her head against the floor. That's gonna leave a mark…

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ EVEN LATER THAT DAY ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Freddie had a plan. He was going to find out why Sam was having so hard of a time with school, and he knew it wasn't because she was incapable of doing work, she was actually smart.

Freddie looked at the time on his phone, it was 5:00, and he knew that Carly always leaves for Carly's at this time.

He knocked on the Puckett's door, and three minutes later, Pam opened the door, "What, kid?"

"Uh, hi… I'm Freddie."

"Congratulations." She yawned.

"A friend of Sam's?"

"That's fantastic…"

"Okay. Well can I talk to you about her quitting iCarly?"

"Make it quick… I got a turkey in the oven."

"Ok-a whole turkey? Just… for you?" Freddie questioned.

"I like to eat, alright kid? Continue!"

"Okay, so Sam has to quit iCarly if she get's below a B?"

"Yeah, that's right. Why?"

"Well…." Freddie stuttered, forgetting his plan, then remembering, "Why does she have to get a B or higher?"

"Because she stinks in school and has to do better." Pam said, bored.

He started to realize, that his 'Genius Plan' wasn't working out as planned.

"Well, has she always been bad in school?" Freddie questioned.

"Pretty much…"

"Well, why?" He asked, realizing this might be the question that will get the answer.

"Because of her Dyslexia, stupid."

Freddie's eyes bulged, _Dyslexia? !_ Sam has _DYSLEXIA_?

"Uh, oh, well, how bad is her D-dyslexia?" He studdered.

Pam picked at her fingernails, "Uh, pretty mild, I think… it's pretty bad, apparently. But I don't see why it's so hard for her, I mean she has this tutor that's teacher her for free, it's great. For me, anyway."

"She has a mild case?"

Pam nodded, "Listen kid, I'm hungry, and you're kinda boring me, so _ta- ta_."

"Well, okay- but wait, don't you do anything to help her?" He didn't mean for it to come across as rude, but she didn't seem to care much about her daughter.

"Eh, I'm not a Dyslexia tutor. I just need her to do good in school, so she can go to college, get a good job, and pay for everything around here. I can barely pay the water bill around here…"

"But, do you even know how hard it has to be for her, she has a mild case of Dyslexia! And you are threatening to take away iCarly from her, and us, unless she gets a B on her test, which she can't pass easily when she get's the words mixed up!" Freddie argued.

"Listen kid, I don't really care. I have turkey that has to be eaten." She slammed the door on Freddie's face.

He backed up a little too late, falling.

He quickly got up, and was still shocked to believe that Sam, the girl he always thought got bad grades because she was just too lazy, actually had Dyslexia. She was capable of learning, and she said she _knew_ how to do it, but couldn't actually solve them without getting it mixed up.

He actually gets it now. He gets why she said she she knew how to do it, but couldn't actually get it. He was also now mad at himself for pressuring her, and repeatedly telling her to try harder.

He hated himself now, and he wanted to help her, but just didn't know how.

Freddie stepped down the porch-

"Freddie?" Uh- oh.


	5. You know

**Author's Note: Last chapter I said she had a mild case, sorry I meant severe. And sorry for not updating in forever, I was really busy, and I'm sorry this isn't exactly a long chapter, but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

Oh, he was a dead man now.

He closed his eyes.

"What are you doing at me house? ! ?"

"Uh, who me?"

He just got slapped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY HOUSE?"

He ignored the question, "You have Dyslexia?" He looked down.

She didn't answer the question, so he looked up.

She wasn't making eye contact, "You," she cleared her throat, "Uh, my mom told you?"

"Yeah…"

She sighed, "Of course she did."

"Why… why didn't you tell us? It would have been so much easier for you!"

"BECAUSE," She shouted harshly, "You wouldn't have treated me the same. You would have treated me like I was stupid, and needed extra help! I don't want that! And I was just embarrassed!"

Freddie walked closer, "I know you aren't dumb, Sam. People with Dyslexia are very capable of learning, and they have average intelligence."

Sam looked up, and her voice cracked, "How do you know that?" She knew that, but didn't really believe it.

Freddie shrugged, "I had to do a ten page report on it, and I'd say I know some facts."

Sam's voice cracked, "But you don't know how it feels."

"I know, but I know that it's hard."

"I get it, Fredward!" She snapped.

"You _can _learn."

"Not with the tutor I have… it doesn't seem any different from regular extra help."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's no different."

"But, she's supposed to help you with your _dyslexia_; it's not supposed to be like extra help."

Sam shrugged, "I don't know, but she helps for free, so my mom just had to snatch up that offer. I wouldn't be surprised to find out that she's not a real dyslexia tutor."

Freddie put his hands in his pockets, "Well if you think that, why don't you do anything about it?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know," she kicked a rock all the way across the street, "Maybe I was just scared." She said the last part quickly.

Freddie crossed his arms, "Scared? Scared of….of getting smarter? -"

"Getting smarter?" Sam cut him off and shouted, "You told me that I wasn't dumb!"

Freddie quickly tried to correct himself, "No, no Sam that's not what I meant! Really! You are smart, I mean understand! Don't you want to be able to not get all confused when you see a test full of words and letters so we don't have to quit iCarly?"

Sam clenched her fists, "You don't even _care_ about me you just don't want to stop iCarly and have to go spend more time with your overprotective mom after school every day! You don't care and you don't get it, so you should just _leave_!" Sam quickly stomped hard on Freddie's foot.

_"OW, SAM!_ NO, I do care!"

"I," Sam shoved Freddie, and he took a step backwards.

"Hate," Sam pushed him again.

"You!" Sam pushed again and he stumbled to the ground.

"Sam!" Freddie shouted from the ground.

Sam ran a good half mile to the bus stop, hurt, but more angered.

Freddie was angry, but then thought through what had just happened, and started to feel upset with him.

**Author's note: 10 reviews for an update sound fair?**


	6. Spill

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews guys! They really motivate me to continue! There isn't much else to say so… yeah, read and review! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own iCarly… you caught me.**

"Hey Freddie do you know where Sam is?" Carly asked as soon as Freddie entered her apartment, "She won't answer my texts or calls!" She complained.

Freddie closed the door and shrugged, "Maybe she flushed it down the toilet again." He lied. He didn't think it would be a good idea if he told Carly about Sam.

Carly sat on the couch, "Freddie, do you know what the date is? !"

Freddie walked to the couch, confused, "Uh… Wednesday…?"

"Yes. That means in two days is Friday. AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT FRIDAY IS?" Carly panicked.

Freddie sighed, "Math test…"

"YES! AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT-"

"OKAY! Yes! Sam has two days to get a B on the test, I know!"

Carly crossed her arms, "I don't think she is trying hard enough! I mean, typical Sam, it's like she doesn't care at all about iCarly!"

Freddie grew angrier, "She's trying very hard, Carly! She's only studying so hard _for_ iCarly!"

"And how do you know that? Have you been tutoring her? No."

"No," Freddie frowned, "Because I _can't _tutor her-"

"What, because she's _that _hard to tutor? !" Carly cut in, and Freddie became frustrated and annoyed.

"Okay, I'm confused are you talking about me or Sam now?" Freddie asked, confused.

"UGH! You BOTH! You both obviously don't care enough about iCarly-"

"Okay, will you stop it? It's hard for Sam because she's DYSLEXIC, and I can't help her because I'm not a dyslexia tutor! Now lay off!" Freddie spit out quickly, then mentally slapped him it the face.

"Wait, what?" Carly asked.

Freddie sighed.

"Sam has dyslexia? You're kidding right?" Carly asked, standing up.

"Don't tell her I told you! She didn't even want me to know!"

Then something struck Carly, "Wait, she told you before she told me?" She seemed a little hurt.

"No, no, no. She didn't tell me, I found out. She doesn't want anyone to know, she thinks everyone will treat her different. Don't treat her any different Carly!" Freddie warned.

Carly put her hands up, "I won't, I won't. I won't tell her that I know."

"Good."

It was silent for a few awkward seconds, "But then what about iCarly?" Carly whispered.

"iCarly's over." Freddie sighed, knowing it was going to happen.

Then he remembered his conversation with Sam earlier.

She got mad because she thought all he cared about was iCarly. Well it's not. He knows iCarly is probably going to end. But of course when he says that it makes it sound like he's lost all faith in her, which he hasn't at all. He knows she can break through, but it's going to take more than two days. He knows Sam is smart. He really believes in her. He wants to help her, and it's not just for iCarly, it's for her.

_*****Next Day*****_

Sam walked through the doors of Ridgeway. Her backpack over one shoulder, a bag of pretzels in her hand. She headed to her locker; lost in her pretzels, but not enough to realize that some people were looking at her.

She shot a few weird looks to them, and ignored it. She didn't really care.

She went to her locker and opened it, placing her bag of pretzels inside.

Sam closed the locker, and realized that people were still watching her weirdly.

"Okay, what the heck are you guys looking at?" She asked, and turned around to make sure that no one stuck something onto her back.

Ha! Like someone would dare to do that.

After she said that many of the students pretended to act natural and walk to the water fountain or down the hall; or flip open to a random page in a book, and take out their phones and walk upstairs.

She found Gibby being one of those people. He was reading a book upside down, and rapidly flipping through the pages, walking down the hall.

"Gibby!" Sam shouted.

He turned around all panicky, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know just reading..." He had to look at the front of the book to see what he was reading, "the Bible. You know." He shrugged as if nothing was weird.

Sam looked at him weirdly, "Okay, seriously. What is everyone looking at?"

"Oh, it's not you if that's what you are suggesting."

Sam pushed him, "I know they are looking at me, I mean _WHY_!"

Gibby was really panicking, "Nothing, nothing! It's just that we never thought that you had Dyslexia!"

Sam froze, "WHAT! W-who told you?" Even though she was sure she had a good guess who the person who betrayed her was.

"Wendy! It was a forward message! I don't know who started it, but everyone knows about it! Why didn't you ever tell us! I mean, we all just though that you didn't get good grades 'cause you didn't care! I mean, hey Sam it's not a bad thing!" Gibby said quickly you almost couldn't understand.

Sam did though. She was getting all choked up she could barely talk, "W-what, the whole school- everyone knows?"

Gibby nodded.

Sam felt like crying, right here, right now. But she didn't. Puckett's don't ever cry. Ever.

She pushed the chubby boy, and saw a familiar nub's back as it was quickly heading towards the stairs, like he was trying to avoid something.

She was about to chase him, throw him off the stairs, pull him by his legs, and fling shot him into the trashcan. Then picking up the trash can, and throwing it off a cliff. The only thing that stopped her was the announcement speaker.

_"Samantha Puckett to the tutor room please, Samantha Puckett."_

"_**Samantha Puckett to the tutor room please, Samantha Puckett." **_Freddie heard the announcer say. He sighed, and looked behind him as he headed up the stairs to see a few people chuckling and looking in Sam's direction, the girl she was trying to avoid. That very second was the first time he ever saw Sam actually… hurt. Embarrassed; she looked like she wanted to hide under a rock for the rest of her life.

He watched her as she looked at all the people staring and giggling, he watched her face. He watched her eyes begin to get glossy. Oh god, this means I definitely screwed up.

He watched her as she looked at him. She was hurt, she looked betrayed and upset. This was the side he never saw of Sam, and the side he never wanted to see.

Freddie didn't think it would actually hurt her _this _much if everyone knew that she had dyslexia. Apparently, it hurts her a lot. I mean, she's probably scared of how people treat her. What if they don't treat her like _Sam_ anymore. What if it's just _the girl who has a reading and writing problem_.

He didn't mouth anything to her when she looked at him, he just watched her. Then she turned and ran for the door, throwing her books on the floor.

**Author's Note: Hey guys **** I didn't really plan on showing that side of Sam. I mean, I was planning on making her seem stronger on the outside but I ended up making her all emotional, I guess. I really don't know if this is a good chapter, did you like to see this side of Sam for just a chapter, or should I just re-do the chapter and make her seem more **_**Sam-ish**_** because I think I made her out of character here! Ugh! I DON'T KNOW just review and tell me what you thought please! **


	7. Until it's Gone

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for the update! But thanks so much for the reviews! I'm going to start a new thing and thank every reviewer on here because I want to show you how much I appreciate them!**

_**HarryPotterFanFreak123: **_** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you can imagine it happening! For some reason I wonder if people imagine the scene the way I do haha. I kind of wish I made it more in character, but you're review did make me happier! Thanks!**

_**Invader Johnny: **_** Thank you, I really do need some good criticism sometimes. And you seem to be the only one who felt the same way I did about the chapter at the time, but I've decided to leave it because a majority of the reviewers wanted it.**

_**Mistress of The Strange: **_** You were mostly the reason I kept the chapter, without your review I probably would have re wrote it so thanks!**

_**GeeGee20: **_**Haha, I can't help but make Carly like that in all my stories, I sometimes just can't stand her! Thanks for the review!**

_**IceCoffee18- **_**Thanks for the review! Sorry for the wait!**

_**Kpfan72491- **_**Thanks for the review! I did try to show Sam's weaker side in the last chapter.**

**NihilisticAmbition313- You were also another reason why I mainly kept the last chapter! Thank you!**

_**Seddie1234- Th**_**anks for the review and idea! I'll get there! It's funny did you read my last story called iGet Protective? It's about Freddie being protective of Sam.**

_**iCarlyfreak- **_**Thank you for saying Sam was in character! Makes me feel like I'm doing it right haha!**

_**Cenaluver333- **_**Thanks for the review you will find out the answer this chapter!**

_**JustJb- **_**Thank you for reviewing and telling me about Sam being OOC. I really do appreciate it I will keep trying to keep her in character for the rest of the story!**

_**Beautaful Belle- **_**haha I like the enthusiasm! Woo! Thanks so much I love both shows too so I combined!**

_**BlackRose7894- **_**Nice prediction you will find out right now! Thanks for the review!**

**That was a lot longer than I thought it would be haha, but LET'S START THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

"Carly!" Sam hollered as she opened the Shay's door, "Carls? You home?"

It was later that day, after school.

After Sam ditched she became thirsty and went to the Groovy Smoothies. When T-Bo noticed her glumness, and asked her why she was glum she spent the next few hours rambling on and on about why you can't trust friends to keep your secrets. Several times had T-Bo tried leaving and getting back to work, but Sam just kept threatening to hurt him if he left.

Carly came trotting down the stairs half a minute later, "Sam! Where did you go? I had to be parters with Bilbert Flishner for science because _you weren't there!_"

Sam put her hands in her pockets, "Oh, well…. uh, Miss Briggs, told m-oh like you don't know Carly!"

Carly looked at Sam. She knew why Sam left; Freddie told her.

_**~ F L A S H B A C K ~**_

Freddie was shuffling his feet down the hallway on his way to the computer lab. It was his free period and he had to finish his project that was due in two weeks, even though he knew he wasn't getting any work done with all he had on his mind.

"Freddie!" He heard Carly's voice from down the hall. He honestly didn't want to talk to her right now, not because of what she did.

"Freddie wait up!" She got closer and Freddie sighed and slowed down for her.

She giggled, "You seem a little out of it today."

After a few seconds Freddie accused her, "Carly, I know it was you who told the whole school!"

Carly was taken back for a moment, and then replied, "I didn't mean to! I was on the school's chatbox and they were talking about iCarly and it just slipped! I mean… well, it's not really an excuse. It's my fault. I'm sorry for this whole mess."

Freddie found it hard to stay angry with Carly, but he had to, "Carly, Sam trusted me! And I trusted _you_-" Freddie sighed, and slapped his forehead, "This is all _my_ fault! All of it! She trusted me!"

Carly shook her head, "You weren't the one who told the whole school; I was!"

"No, but I told you, and I knew it was a mistake from the second it slipped from my mouth. " Freddie sounded harsh, but didn't mean to. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Carly tried not to show how hurt she was, but she did know that it was the truth. She is ashamed of that.

Freddie shook his head, hating himself for losing Sam's trust, and probably their friendship.

_**~ END F L A SH B A C K ~**_

__"Um, yeah about that Sam-"

Sam cut Carly off, "Well that was a secret! And do you know what stinks about secrets Carly? That when you tell someone, the next day the whole school knows it!" Sam yelled, letting her anger out on Carly.

Carly sighed feeling worse by the minute.

"Sam, I- I need you to listen-"

"Oh, and Carly! You know, I never really say these things… 'cause well, I'm Sam and stuff, but I'm really glad I have a best friend like you. I mean, _you_ don't tell my secrets. You are always honest, and fun…." Sam said, and Carly just felt sick.

Sam went right back to where she was before, "The first time I ever trust that nub, and he tells everyone! You know I _really_ didn't think he would do that! I actually thought he would keep it to himself, and not tell the whole school! I mean, maybe _you_ but not him. I just thought-"

Carly was hurt, but not at Sam. Because she can't even be trusted with a secret; even before this! The only thing she can be trusted with is to tell the whole school the secret by morning.

"Sam I told the whole school." Carly said, knowing this was going to make Sam lose all her trust.

"And so I wonder- wait, what?"

"I didn't mean to… I- I was talking on the school's chatbox, and they were talking about iCarly so-"

"You told the school?" Sam said, sounding hurt. Her voice cracked. She felt betrayed. Yes, Sam Puckett felt betrayed. Her two best friends. Yes, she used to actually think of Freddie as her best friend. And Carly, it was Carly who told the school.

"Yeah, but it really was an accident! It slipped I would never hurt you on purpose!" Carly said.

"But I didn't even tell you!" Sam hissed.

"Well, um… Freddie accidently told me-"

"Freddie! Freddie did spill it? Well obviously, how else would you know. I'm gunna-"

"Will you stop interrupting me!" Carly begged.

Sam sighed.

"He didn't mean to. He was just telling me to lay off. He was standing up for you, this was my fault Sam please don't blame him."

"I knew you couldn't be trusted, Carly. That's why I didn't tell you. But now I knew Freddie can't be trusted either, whether he told you standing up for me or now, he still told you." Sam snapped, "I really thought I had better best friends than that!" She yelled, opening the front door, "And I'm _glad_ iCarly is going to end. Whether I fail the test tomorrow or not, it's going to end. And I'm glad."

Freddie was on his way to the Shay's apartment right after school to apologize to Sam. He knew that Sam won't get over it that easily, like, probably ham won't even fix this chiz, but he brought some anyway.

He was about to open the door and turn the knob when he heard loud arguing going on inside. It was obviously Sam, he can tell her voice anywhere.

"The first time I ever trust the nub and he tells everyone! . Whether I fail the test tomorrow or not, it's going to end. And I'm glad."

Freddie was on his way to the Shay's apartment right after school to apologize to Sam. He knew that Sam won't get over it that easily, like, probably ham won't even fix this chiz, but he brought some anyway.

He was about to open the door and turn the knob when he heard loud arguing going on inside. It was obviously Sam, he can tell her voice anywhere.

"The first time I ever trust the nub and he tells everyone! You know I really didn't think he would do that, I actually thought he could keep it to himself. I mean, you, maybe not, but him I just thought…" He heard through the door.

He frowned and felt more upset. People even described him as a trustworthy person, but now look what he did. He hurt his best friend.

Yeah, his best friend. Not Carly, not Gibby, but Sam. Sam was his best friend, and he just realized now. He cared about Sam. The blonde headed demon that caused him pain on a daily basis. He cared a lot. But now it might be over because of his stupid, harsh mistake.

"He listened to the whole conversation when Carly told Sam the truth, when the conversation turned into an argument, and the argument turned into a fight. He kept thinking he should leave, because he kept getting guiltier and guiltier.

Freddie heard, " I really thought that I had better best friends than that!" And realized she got closer to the door, and he panicked.

Where was his key, where was his key, where was his key? Ugh! Okay maybe a I can run, or hide, and be like a chameleon and blend with the-

The door opened.

Sam yelled back to Carly, "Whether I fail the test tomorrow or not, iCarly is over. And I'm glad!

**Author's Note: 15 reviews? I'll thank you for your comment on the next chapter!**


	8. To realize

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Just Another Random Reader: **Thanks for the review actually it's not duplicate just from two points of view sorry if I confused you.

**HarryPotterFanFreak123: **I'm glad you liked it thanks for reviewing! I tried to update as soon as possible!

**Ace5492: **I'm glad you liked it thanks for reviewing!

**Kpfan72491: **I'm glad you liked it thanks!

**Geekquality: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it keep reading!

**NihilisticAmbition313****: ** I'm sorry you're confused, let me know what it's about and I'll explain it.

**JustJb: **Thank you for wanting more of this story! Glad you're anxious for an update!

**iCarlyfreak: **Haha I loved your comment! Sorry for lack of Seddieness. It's more of a Seddie friendship fic, but I'll try to get cute little moments now and then.

**Fiddlegirl: **Thanks for the review and suggestion I liked it! I will see what I might do with it and give you credit if I use it!

**Stupid Move: **Sorry if you don't like the story don't read it and don't review Mr. Anonymous.

**Invader Johnny: **Love the enthusiasm? Haha thanks for reviewing!

**GeeGee20: **Thanks for the review, and no Melanie doesn't have to have dyslexia. It just runs in the family… like cancer. Not everyone in the family gets it, but let's say your grandpa or uncle has it, theres a chance you might get it. Tu comprende?

**Cena- Centric333- **Thanks for the review!

**AgoraXLocoXPhobic- **Thanks for the review!

**OhSoIris-** Haha, you'll see thanks for reviewing!

**Friday**

Sam almost ran into Freddie, then backed up; then realized it was Freddie, became angry and shoved him out of the way.

"Sam! Sam!" Freddie called, then had a plan, not knowing if it was good or not but it was the best he can come up with in two seconds and possibly his only chance to get her to listen. "Samantha!"

Sam quickly turned on her heels towards him furious, and pointed, "_Do not ever call me that!"_ Freddie ran up to her.

"_My name is Sam, not Samantha and I'm already mad-_OW! Freddie let go or my wrist! Let go!"

"Not until you listen to me!"

"I don't really care what you have to say I will still hate you." She said plainly, "but if you still like wasting time go ahead."

Freddie said, "I know I made a big mistake. A simple slip of the tongue has put me into my biggest mistake with you ever. And I really am sorry. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't be here right now begging for your apology! But, Sam you are my best friend, believe it or not! I've always been thought of as a trustworthy person-"

"Well you're obviously not!" She said, tugging her arm away.

"I know."

"Do I smell ham?"

Freddie looked down.

"You think you can just get your apology accepted by bribing me with ham? Well, you are wrong! I'm not a ditz who gets furious but then gets all happy again when I get offered something I like for an acceptance." Sam was still trying to escape his surprisingly strong grip. She actually felt a little embarrassed realizing that Freddie was finally stronger than her, but Freddie didn't notice.

"I'm not accepting your apology!" Sam said and tripped him, letting him release his grip, and fall to the ground.

Sam turned away, and then turned back, "And I want that ham." She reached into his bag, and then walked down the stairs.

Freddie kind of did think that she would accept his apology. But he definitely did screw up this time; he already knew that, though.

He also realized bribery was not the answer to forgiveness. Unfortunately, he realized that _after_ he bought the flowers and roses. Instead he gave them to his mom… but that was a bad move. Now she won't stop kissing him and hugging him.

He didn't know what else to tell Sam though. I mean, if he couldn't get her to forgive her yesterday, how was he supposed to do it now?

Freddie walked down the halls to his AV club meeting.

When he walked in he was greeted by Gilbert, "Hey Freddie! Check out what my mom bought for me for…. Hey, are you even listening to me?"

Freddie looked up, "Oh, uh, sorry. I've just got a lot of things on my mind. I made a really big mistake with a friend."

"Was it Carly?"

"Huh? No."

"Gibby?"

"No."

"Uh, Shane …?"

"No!"

"What other friends do you have?" Gilbert asked.

Freddie seemed a little upset. He has more friends than that! And also, he didn't mention Sam. I mean, sure they don't look like friends… or act like friends. But they are! But no one would ever think that they actually cared about each other.

" It's Sam!" Freddie told him.

Gilbert looked shocked, "Sam? Sam Puckett? The girl you always tell us harasses you and humiliates you and hurts you and-"

"Yeah her."

"Since when are you and her friends?"

"It's complicated! But we are!"

"Oh, alright then. What did you do?"

"Well did you hear about that thing with her… and dyslexia?"

Gilbert looked down, "I'm in the AV nerd. The only gossip I get is if they are selling corn muffins in the cafeteria."

Freddie slowly nodded, after a few seconds he said, "Oh, uh well. I accidently found out that she has dyslexia. She trusted me not to tell anyone…"

Freddie told Gilbert the whole story, and he only dozed off once.

"Well?" Freddie said.

"Well, what." He mumbled, his hand pressed against his cheek.

"Well, what should I do?"

"Oh um, I don't know. Get her to realize that the whole school doesn't care that she has dyslexia or something… but I don't know if the whole school does or not."

Freddie snapped his fingers, "Hey that's a good idea! And I mean, they only really care because… well they didn't expect it. I mean, it's Sam. The girl they always thought was just too lazy to study. I'm sure they are going to give her a harder time, but if we can just get them to understand that… it's not a big deal, then we will show Sam just that."

Gilbert stared at him, "I am… totally confused… at what you just said…. And since when is this a 'we' thing? Why am I part of this? I don't like Sam! She stuffed me into my locker in the sixth grade!"

"Yeah, well she's done way worse to me. So you're in right?"

Gilbert sighed, "Whatever. What's the plan?"

Freddie grinned.

"So, what's going on with iCarly…" Gilbert randomly asked, "Like, is there still going to be one Tuesday if you guys are in a fight?"

Freddie knew it was Friday, and he knew it would be over. Sam already took the test. Well actually, Carly told me that Sam ditched. For several reasons: People would stare at her when she's taking a test, iCarly is going to be over anyway… yeah.

Freddie sighed, that was another problem. That will be dealt with after he deals with this.


End file.
